A wire harness is routed to connect a plurality of electronic parts provided to a vehicle, and to connect each electronic part, battery and earth with one another, and is three-dimensionally routed so as to pass through a concealed gap or space running along a vehicle body frame within the vehicle, the vehicle body frame being a wire harness supporting body.
At portions of the wire harness where there is a risk that the wire harness will become disconnected by abutting on a frame or an accessory, the wire harness is configured so that a protector protects a wire group, and at a three-dimensionally varying bent portion of the wire group, the wire harness is configured so that the wire group is protected by a known protector that is formed to have a three-dimensional protection space that corresponds to the bent portion (see, for example, Patent Literature 1 and 2).
FIG. 8 shows a protector that is substantially the same as a protector disclosed in Patent Literature 1. A protector 40 is configured so that a protector main body 41, having a three-dimensionally varying housing space, and a separate cover 42 house and protect a wire group 43. The protector 41 includes a horizontally bent part 44 having a recessed groove-shaped cross-section and housing a horizontally bent portion of the wire group 43; a vertically bent part 45 integrally having a cover body 45a and having a recessed groove-shaped cross-section, and housing a vertically bent portion of the wire group 43; and tube clamping parts 46 and 47 open in two pieces, which are provided on the horizontally bent part 44 and the vertically bent part 45.
FIG. 9 shows a protector that is substantially the same as a protector disclosed in Patent Literature 2. A protector 50 houses and protects a bent portion of a wire group 51, the bent portion bending vertically downward from a horizontal state. The protector 50 is configured by linearly housing a wire group 51 in a wire group horizontal portion housing part 52 having a groove-shaped cross-section, a bent part 53, and a wire group vertical portion housing part 54 having a groove-shaped cross-section, the wire group horizontal portion housing part 52, the bent part 53 and the wire group vertical portion housing part 54 being formed in a straight line; the bent part 53 being bent while maintaining a state where the wire group 51 is housed in the housing parts 52 and 54; closing and locking a vertical cover 56 linked to the wire group vertical portion housing part 54 via a hinge 55; covering a portion corresponding to the bent part 53 with an elbow cover 57 integral with the vertical cover 56; and closing and locking a horizontal cover 59 linked to the elbow cover 57 via a hinge 58.